


I told you we would get caught.

by byeoreul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hansol is mentioned in here, M/M, Non AU, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoreul/pseuds/byeoreul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon knew it was a bad idea, but Soonyoung was so convincing and he couldn't bring himself to disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you we would get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> This is evidence that my midnight thoughts shouldn't be written down.  
> This is also cross-posted to my aff!

Soonyoung had an idea, and knowing Soonyoung his ideas usually led them into getting in trouble. Jihoon (though reluctant) agreed to Soonyoung's unknown idea, and that is how Jihoon found himself pushed up against the wall in a dirty closet in the back of the building. He felt Soonyoung's soft lips on his and couldn't hold from kissing him back. He was screaming at himself in his mind to stop, that they might get caught, but his body betrayed him and only complied to Soonyoung's touches.

JIhoon leaned away from the kiss and Soonyoung's lips chased after his. He chuckled "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, duh." Soonyoung tried leaning in for another kiss but Jihoon wasn't having any of it.

"We're in the back of the building and we're supposed to be working, don't you think we will get caught?"

"Who cares if we get caught. I just want to spend time with you." Not being able to be apart, Soonyoung closed the space between them and kissed Jihoon with passion and force and kissed down his jaw. Jihoon silently relished in the affection his boyfriend was giving him. He started to forget that this was a terrible idea and took Soonyoung's lips onto his once more, biting his bottom lip and emitting a moan from his boyfriend's mouth. He pulled at the hem of Soonyoung's shirt, his hands slowly going up and rubbing against his hips and back. Soonyoung's hands wandered to the back of Jihoon's thighs, tapping them so Jihoon would wrap his legs around the taller's waist. Jihoon's hands made their way to Soonyoung's hair, tugging at the locks so they would be closer.

"A little eager now aren't we?" Soonyoung chuckled against the other's mouth. Jihoon swore he could slap his boyfriend right now.

"You were the one that started this so you're the eager one not me." The younger bit back, leaning against the wall away from the older. Soonyoug frowned seeing him move away.

"Why are you moving away from me?" He pulled the shorter back into him. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you going to keep interrupting or," Jihoon was cut off as Soonyoung placed his lips on his, sighing into the kiss. It was so easy to get lost in each other. They felt like the only ones in the world when suddenly the door was slammed open with a scream accompaning it.

"YAH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Seungkwan screamed with a horrified look on his face. He looked at the two. Jihoon held up against Soonyoung, their hair a mess, and swollen lips.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA? ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS GET SOME TISSUES AND THIS IS WHAT I'M MET WITH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" Seungkwan was red in the face by the time he was done with his rant.

"Seungkwan it's not like you don't do this with Hansol." Jihoon said with a smirk on his face. Seungkwan grew 10 shades more red if that was even possible.

"W-we don't, what are you talking about?" Seungkwan spoke quietly, too embarrased to speak louder.

"We saw you guys making out in the office yesterday." Soonyoung laughed.

"Oh. Well um you guys should probably get back to work before boss finds out and tears out you throats." Seungkwan turned around and walked off. The two lovers looked at each other and sighed. 

"We'll finish this later when we're in private." Soonyoung winked. Jihoon blused and hit him in the chest.

"Yah don't be gross. Who said i was doing anything with you?"

"Come on, everybody knows you can't resist the Soon charms."

"What the hell are Soon charms."

"You know what i'm talking about Jihoon."

"No actually i don't, please enlighten me." Jihoon asked, but Soonyoung walked off.

"Yah, you shithead don't leave without me!" Jihoon ran after him. The taller just ran off, giggling.

Soonyoung's ideas may have gotten them in trouble but it was worth it if they were together.


End file.
